European Federation
The European Federation (more commonly known as Europa '''or '''The Federation) is a sovereign state comprising land on every continent. The country includes most of the continent of Europe, part of South America, island territories in the Carribean, the Indian Ocean and Oceania. History Write the first section of your page here. Government The highest levels of government in the European Federation can be found in two bodies: the European Council, led by the President and the European Parliament, led by the Chancellor. At the same time, the European Council, the Chancellor, various ministers such as those for Finance and Industry, Intelligence, Foreign Affairs, Interior and the Supreme Commander form the High Council. Executive Branch The European Federation is headed by the European Council, made up of representatives from the various member states. The European Council, along with the Supreme Chancellor and the heads of various governmental, military and intelligence departments, make up the High Council. In practice however, the European Council serves mostly in a figurehead role, with day-to-day administration in the hands of the Chancellor. Legislative Branch The legislative branch is made up of the European Council, as a de facto upper house, and the European Parliament, led by the Supreme Chancellor. Other Royal Council With the establishment of the European Federation, it seemed like the end for the royal houses of Europe. However, a significant number of Europeans feel the need to commemorate somehow the massive influence the monarchies had on Europe. The result was the establishment of a Royal Council consisting of the monarchies which had been abolished upon federation. Its purpose is to provide advice to the leading members of the Federation, represent the Federation in works of goodwill, humanitarian missions, charitable works and the like. Made up of ruling houses at the formation of the European Federation, the Council was expanded to include claimant houses, such as the Bourbons of France and the Hohenzellerns of Germany, as well as the Pope. *House of Bernadotte (Sweden): *House of Bourbon (Spain) *House of Bourbon-Parma (Luxembourg) *House of Grimaldi (Monaco) *House of Liechtenstein (Liechtenstein) *House of Orange-Nassau (the Netherlands) *House of Belgium (Belgium) *Pope (Vatican City) Under First Expansion: *House of Braganza (Portugal) *House of Habsburg (Austria, Hungary, Bohemia) *House of Hohenzellern-Sigmaringen (Romania) *House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (Bulgaria) *House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glucksburg (Greece) *House of Hohenzellern (Germany) *House of Savoy (Italy) *House of Bourbon (France) Politics Initially, the Federation was formed by the union of several countries, each entering the federation as a whole. The federated states therefore were France, Germany, Spain etc, with the heads of state of these countries joining the European Federation. Eventually, the federated states would be broken down further to satisfy demands for autonomy and to ease bureaucratic burdens. With the demise of several independent countries, a new system of regionalism, coupled with a renewed emphasis on Pan-Europeanism has become the basis for the political divisions within the Federation. Thus, directly under the federal government are the various 'state' governments, each of them parts of the former countries. However, the former countries or agglomerations of countries existing pre-Federation are the basis for the so-called macroregions. Macroregions: *Iberia - includes the former Spain and Portugal *Eire - former Ireland (six counties of Ulster eventually included) *France *Benelux *Germania - former Germany and Austria *Visegrad - former Poland, Czechoslovakia & Hungary *Scandinavia - former Finland, Sweden and Denmark *Balkan - former Bulgaria *Greece *Mediterranean - former Italy and Slovenia Regions: Iberia *Galicia *Leon *Badajoz *Andalucia *Castilla *Catalonia *Euskadi *Portugal Military see full article: European Federation Defense Force Crime and law enforcement At the federal level, the primary law enforcement body is Europol, upgraded from merely being an police intelligence hub. Another significant federal law enforcement body is the European Gendarmerie Force, formed from various gendarmeries in Europe. Intelligence The three largest intelligence agencies are *European Directorate for Intelligence (EDI), responsible for foreign intelligence and signals intelligence *Federation Security Agency (FedSec), responsible for domestic intelligence and counter-intelligence *European Federation Military Intelligence, subordinated to the Ministry of Defense.